Magic spell of love
by Tollefson
Summary: Mabel wanted to find the plant which can make the person who eat fall in love with her. Then she gave the boy she like to eat it. However, the boy she didn't like eat it. She felt very upset. Then her brother Dipper helped her to find the antidote in the forest. Finally，everything came to normal.


Magic spell of love

Summer vacation is over quickly, Mabel and Dipper spent the whole summer vacation in Gravity Fall which is the town their uncle lived in. Now is time for them bid farewell to their uncle Stanley and uncle's Mystery Shack which is the name of the house in the town. They went to the city they lived and started the school. Dipper felt very sad, he cannot go on adventure with his sister, friends and uncle anymore and he had to go to school every day. On the contrary, Mabel was very excited. She got a special plant. After the person eat the plant, he will fall in love with her. This plant seem like the mushroom but it is the shape of heart and seems really tasty. She got this plant in the forest in Gravity Fall.

Speak of how could she get the plant, it need back to the mid-night of one day during summer vacation. That mid-night, Mabel was wide awake. She stay awake and want to find something to do. Suddenly, she remember that there are a lot of out of ordinary things which could find in _Journal. Journal_ had totally 3 books. The books record many strange and interesting things in it. She started to leaf through the book. One page which recorded this plant attract her a lot. She had a thought that she will find it in the forest. In the next day, she asked Wendy who is one of her friends in Gravity Falls to find the plant with her.

They arrived at the forest that told them where they can find the plant on _Journal_. The forest was a little bit dark because of the blooming trees. Through the gap between the leaves, there are some sunlight pass through it. It is very quiet inside the forest, only some insect made the noise. They went inside the forest. When they cannot see the entrance they went inside the forest, they saw a big tree. The tree is very old and big. The thought they went to the place they need to find. On the book, it said that the plant they want is around the tree. After, they looked for the all the place around the tree, they still not find it. They wanted to if there is someone can help them.

"Hello, is there anyone here?"

No one answer. However they heard some noise inside the forest and then the some leaves of shrub shook.

Mabel asked, "Will the bears or tigers come?" She was worried about that they will in danger if bears or tigers came.

"Maybe not, but we need to get it quickly. Otherwise, they may come."

Suddenly, they saw a shadow on the grass. It was small and seem like the dwarf in _Snow White._ Some little things jumped out of the shrub.

"Who are you? Your noise made us awake. Please be quiet," said one of the little things.

"Sorry to disturb you. We are the people lived in Gravity Falls. I'm Mabel and this is my friend Wendy. Are you dwarfs?" Mabel introduced.

"We are Gnome. Why did you went here?"

"We want to get the heart shaped plant. Can you help us?" Mabel showed the pictures on the book to them.

"Oh, you are looking for that plant? I guess you want the boy you like to fall in love with you right?"

"Ha, ha. I think you are right!" Mabel's face turned red and smile with a little shy.

Finally, she found it with help of Gnome and want to try it for the boy she like in her school whose name is Greyson.

On the first day of school, Mabel and Dipper went to the school. At lunch, Mabel found a sit beside Greyson with her friends. She gave the plant to him and said, "I picked it at the place where my uncle lived in during summer holiday. Would you want to you want to try one?"

"Sure, thank you," replied Greyson. Then he put it in the dinner plate.

Blake, the boy next to Greyson, saw it and said, "Wow! Seems great. May I have some."

"Oh, sure. It is from Mabel." Then Blake used the folk just take the whole one. When Mabel looked up, it is too late. Blake had already eaten it. She was very terrified with it and she was up a stump in a second. At that time her brain is blanked. Suddenly Mabel realized that Blake ate it, not Greyson which means Blake will like her, but she didn't like Blake. She took her dinner plate quickly, moved to another table and sit with her brother Dipper. After doing that, her heart beat quickly. She really hope that it won't affect Blake. Her friends were confused about the action she did. Her brother also asked her what happened. She didn't answer and she was no mood to eat lunch anymore. Then she went outside the cafeteria and backed to the classroom early. When she walked out through cafeteria, she tried to steer clear of the seat of Blake.

In the afternoon, she was on tenterhooks lest Blake will talked with her. As soon as the class is over, she took her stuff and went outside the classroom immediately. Until the bell for next class ring, she entered the classroom, because during the class Blake cannot badger with her.

Until after school, the things Mabel was worried about happened. No matter how fast she packed up her schoolbag, Blake still found her and say a lot of things with her. In spite of Mabel said she can went home by herself but Blake insist on send her home. All the way home, Blake never stopped to say how much he like Mabel and talked many funny things about himself. Mabel didn't talk anything and felt distracted. When she arrived at home, Blake left with unwilling. A few minutes later, Dipper came home. He said to Mabel with the strange voice, "You went all the way home with Blake not your friends, right? He is will boyfriend?" Mabel stared at him. The he said, "Oh, I won't tell it to anyone. I will keep it as a secret." Mabel sighed and told the truth to Dipper.

"Nice story!", said Dipper.

"Don't just laugh at me, help me please. That's so embarrassing."

"I have no idea with it!"

"Let's check the _Journal._ I think you really want to go on the adventure like what we did during summer holiday. We can go to Gravity Falls again and don't let dad and mom know it."

Dipper and Mabel started to find the things which can relieve the magic of the plant. However, Dipper only have _Journal_ 2 and he left _Journal_ 3 at grandpa's house. They planned that they will go to Gravity Falls in the mid-night. Before that, they got ready all the things they need to take for this journey.

In the mid-night, they left the paper they wrote before which says,

"Dear Dad and Mom, you won't find us in a few days. Sorry for leaving some days. Don't worried about us. We will come back soon when we finish a vital task."

Then they went to Gravity Falls. When they arrived at uncle Stanley's Mystery Shack. They knocked at the door. Soon, the door was opened by Uncle Stanley.

"Mabel and Dipper? When is it now? Why are you here? Did your parents know that?" Uncle Stanley was surprised by that and asked.

"We came and wanted to stayed here for a few days. Mabel was in trouble, but dad and mom still don't know now. We left them a message. They will know it soon." answered Dipper.

"I will tell your parent you were here and take you home tomorrow. I will spent a lot of money on you when you stay here. " said Uncle Stanley. Mabel and Dipper didn't worried about what he told them. Both of them knew that how miserly he is, he will still not tell their parent because he loves them and really wants them to stay there to accompany him. He won't feel lonely even if he need to provide the meals for them. Then Mabel and Dipper slept until they woke up naturally in the next morning.

After finished breakfast, they browsed _Journal_ 3 and finally found the place they could get the thing which can relieve the the heart shaped plant. They also asked Wendy and Soos for help. Soos drove the car to help them reach the place where is already circled on the map. When they arrived there, they realized that the place where can get the the antidote is at the place where the spider woman lived. That woman is the spider that can change into the appearance of the woman. Mabel and Dipper met her before during the summer vacation. They thought that she was died, but they didn't imagine that she was saved by others. If they wanted to get that kind of antidote, they had to pass the spider woman. However, if spider woman saw them, they might die for remuneration that they even nearly killed her last time. They were very worried about it and felt nervous. In order to not mess up the difficult mission, Dipper only let Soos stayed in the car and when they came out, he will drive the car immediately. They also designed some hand gestures when they go inside to take the antidote. When they came to the cave, spider woman was sleeping. Wendy's task is to pay attention to the action of spider woman. They also can use the communicating equipment to gave the message to each other which had the earphone that will not startled the spider woman. Dipper and Mabel need to get the antidote quietly.

First they avoid the attention of spider woman and went into the deeper place of the cave. Suddenly, the spider woman moved a little bit, Wendy supposed that she was awake. She said quietly, "She moved. Pay attention, please!" No matter how Wendy keep her voice down, spider woman still heard that. She opened her eyes and saw Wendy. Wendy was shocked and really afraid of it. She screamed, but she still not forget to warning her partner, "Dipper and Mabel, she was totally awake. Don't go outside now and hide yourselves in the secret place." She also talked with the low voice because she thought that spider may heard that there are still someone inside. She ran quickly out of the cave and got on the car. "Quickly, Soos. She was here!" Soos started the engine and drove the car. Soon the spider will catch the car. Wendy looked back and nervous about it. She still not forget to told the partner, " She was catching our car. Me and Soos will buy time as possible as we can. You just quickly take the antidote." Meanwhile, at the side in the cave, Dipper and Mabel was very worried about the condition of Wendy and Soos. They asked the condition of them thousands of time. When they heard about this, they felt a little relief and continued to find the thing they need.

Unfortunately, the car was caught by spider woman. She tried to open the door of the car. However, after some effort, she failed to open it. Then she used the net to cover all around the car in order to boxed them up in the car. After that, she went back to the cave. Wendy saw the back she returned to the cave through the gap of the net. She wanted to tell Dipper and Mabel, but it is too far away and she cannot connect them. She started to worried about that she will find Dipper and Mabel. She asked Soos to started the engine again to see if they can do something to open the car and get nearly to the cave. Their effort was vain. They net make the car cannot move.

Gradually, because of the scare that they chase by spider woman and tired for open the car door, they fell asleep.

About 1 hour later, someone was knocking at the door. It made them awake. They saw Dipper and Mabel with uncle Stanley. Uncle Stanley! Wendy and Soos are very happy that they all came back and alive and save them from the car. If they came later, Wendy and Soos may die in the car because there is not enough oxygen inside. They were successful in take the antidote and they all alive. On the way home, uncle Stanley talked about how he save the sibling and how brave is he ceaselessly. After the nervous, they felt a sense of relief. Mabel was had specially sense of that.

After they finish the dinner, Dipper and Mabel came back to the city. Beyond doubt, they won't avert the reprove from their parent. Their parent also told Mabel that a boy named Blake find her many times and also left the massages. The massages all talked about that he was worried about her safety.

The next day, after Blake ate the antidote, everything backs into business.


End file.
